Wild One
by 66000
Summary: Kate is a Catholic school girl with no inkling for rebellion; during school hours. Alex is the newest addition to the all girl's school going co-ed. Will they find more in common than good grades? Fun and flirty with a plot thrown in somewhere.
1. Dancing in the streets!

"Hey, I'm Kate; do you know where room 308 is?" I asked an African American girl in the hall of the all-girls school I was attending, she wasn't over weight but she wasn't anorexic either, I couldn't tell much about her, considering she was wearing the uniform plaid skirt, white blouse, and knee socks. The only thing that gave away that she was an upper classmen was her laptop case, the laptops were mandatory, for a fifty dollar fee you got to keep your laptop for your four years at the school. I had a new style, being a freshman; I had gotten the newest model.

"Yeah, I'm Lanie; you're headed to AP English Language and Composition? Honey you're a freshman, there is no way you can be in AP Language and Comp! That's strictly a Junior-Senior course." I nodded.

"I know it was a lot of work to get into! I had to take three tests, they made me take the entrance exam and then another one to prove that I tested out of English one and another for English two and to get into this course I had to submit a piece of writing to be evaluated!" She grinned at me.

"You must be pretty smart, come on, we have this class together, rumor is that there's one of the boys in it, I think his names Alex!" I was confused.

"Wait, a boy? I thought this was an all-girls school." Lanie just shook her head.

"I forgot! They didn't tell the freshies! They normally wouldn't know considering the boys are all juniors but you're in an AP class, you were bound to find out, you don't seem much like a freshman by the way, if you hadn't asked me all those questions I would have thought you were older." Suddenly the bell rang; I started walking in a random direction hoping to make it to class.

"Hey, Katie!" Lanie called. "English is this way, and that was only the bell signaling the end of break, you still got five minutes to get to class. Come on, we'll get there a little early. And I'll tell you about the boys on the way." I grinned and turned around.

"Alright, well our school is going co-ed, but the principal was weary of it at first so the president said that she could hand pick four boys that were all juniors and had top marks at their old schools, that way if this didn't work out they would only be here for two years and it's only four boys, so this year Sr. Mo picked four boys that are currently attending school here, and were about to meet the first one." She said this as we were turning into our classroom; the only other person in the room was a boy wearing khaki pants a white button-up shirt and a maroon tie. He had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes that were irresistibly captivating. He stuck out a hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Alex Rodgers." My eyes widened and a grin spread on my face. In the back of my mind I realized that my skirt was entirely too short and I never took the time to button the top three buttons on my blouse.

"Hey, I'm Kate, and this is Lanie." I pointed to Lanie. "You're early." I said. Alex grinned.

"I love English, I swear at my old school, if they didn't make me get good grades to get into AP English courses I would have been failing all my other classes." I laughed. And took a seat next to him, Lanie sat next to me and gave me a knowing look, I acted confused and pretended not to know that she was implying that I had the hot's for the new boy.

"So Kate you must be a senior right? I think that this class is only for juniors and seniors." He asked nervously.

"No, actually I'm a freshman." His eyes darkened though I had no idea why. He stared at me intently.

"Yet you still got into this class? That's amazing." I raised an eyebrow curiously, was he being sarcastic or something?

"Hmm" I smiled at him then turned to Lanie. "So do you know where Spanish three is? That's my next class, but I don't even know the room number." Lanie shook her head. "Sorry honey I take French, but another junior class, are you like a genius or something?" Before I could respond, Alex spoke up. "I actually have that next, we can go together." He said quietly.

"Thanks Alex." I smiled this school was even better than I thought it would be, I mean it's known for its smart, kind students but I just figured it would be like public school, but boy was I wrong! Here people help you get to classes, hold doors open for you, and would even loan you money! English passed quickly; it seemed like a fun, but extremely challenging course. I looked at Alex; he hadn't stopped grinning through the whole class, well except when he had to correct the teacher, but other than that he seemed to be having the time of his life. He was smart handsome and in two of my classes, by the end of the year, he would be mine! I grinned but was shaken out of my trance when he asked me. "Vamos a ir a clase de español." I laughed. "I would love to go to Spanish with you, but its lunch and I have a history report to write." He looked confused.

"Lunch? Its 11:05 and we've only been to two classes." I rolled my eyes.

"We have early lunch today Alex." I told him, we walked quickly down the stairs, the school lunches were known for being extremely good but not that healthy. They were serving chicken tenders with fries today and I opted to skip lunch, I sat down at a table with Alex and Lanie, since the tables were round and we had lots of books, we could only fit about three more kids, surprisingly two boys and a girl sat down with us. The first boy looked Irish; he had blondish hair and blue eyes. The girl next to him seemed to be dating him considering there close proximity. Then there was a Hispanic boy and judging from his AP Calculus books I could tell he was smart, he was buff and looked like a football player. He immediately sat down next to Lanie and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Javier Esposito, and who might you be?" He asked Lanie. She grinned at him.

"Lanie Parish, I'm a junior." She said quietly.

"Well as long as were making introductions, Alex Rodgers." Alex said chuckling.

"I'm Kate Beckett, I'm a freshman, but I'm taking mostly junior classes." I said confidently.

"Kevin Ryan." The blond boy said. "And I'm Jenny." The blonde girl nodded, they looked like a cute couple.

"Kate, if it's the first day of school how can you possibly have a paper to write for history?" Alex asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I don't have a paper; I just wanted to get away from you." He grinned.

"You love me; you would never want to be away from me!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't even know you." He chuckled.

"But it feels like we've known each other for years." He said hopefully.

"I don't know what you're smoking, but don't give me any." I laughed at him.

"So you're implying that you want some of whatever I have but are denying your natural urges." He said triumphantly.

"Yes, I have the natural urge to hurt you very much, but that it's not appropriate for this setting." I replied we were inching closer with every sentence we spoke.

"So you are suggesting a more private setting where you can be alone with me?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Alexander, I'm not sure you could handle it." I said my lips inches away from his ear. He sat slack jawed staring at me, but quickly recovered.

"I can handle the heat I'm just not sure you could." He whispered in a low voice that made me shudder.

"I am the heat." I stated simply. He grinned.

"I invented the heat. You baby are just inspiration." I looked at him taken aback by the way we easily fell into this playful banter.

"And if I don't want to be inspiration?" I asked grinning.

"You'll have to deal with that Katie." He said the heated look in his eyes made me want things from him. Things I had never wanted before. I was surprised by the mature content filling my mind. I heard a gasp and turned to look at the rest of the people sitting at the table.

"What? Why are you all starring at us? Did we do something wrong?" I asked a little pissed that none of them would answer my question, and that they interrupted us.

"Honey, if you were us and we were you, you would be staring at us to." Lanie said. I just gave her a confused look.

"You'd better ask Mrs. Mathews if you can move up and be a junior considering your taking AP language and Comp and Spanish three. Plus, you need as many classes with that boy as you can get." She pointed at Alex.

"Actually that is a good idea. I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Mathews. Alex? Could you bring my stuff to Spanish in case I'm late? Thanks." I walked to the second floor of the school and quietly knocked on the door to Mrs. Mathew's office.

"Come in." I walked into her office, there was a mahogany desk with a few pieces of paper here and there but it looked neat. The woman behind the desk had shoulder length auburn hair and a warm smile.

"Kate, just the girl I was looking for! How are you doing? Do you like your classes? Are they too hard for you?" I shook my head.

"No actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. My classes are perfect, and so are the kids in them. I have made a lot of friends and I was wondering if I could move up and be a junior. I'm taking all junior level classes except for western civ. And I was hoping that maybe I could give up my study and take US history as well, So that I would be prepared to take all the right classes my senior year." She looked at me for a long moment.

"Alright Kate. Give this to your teachers, and your new homeroom is 308." I nodded and thanked her before going back to lunch.

"Hey Kate, how'd it go?" Alex asked.

"I'm a junior now and my homeroom is 308." His eyes lit up.

"Really? That's my homeroom! Let me see your schedule I'm sure we have some classes together." He grabbed my schedule out of my planner.

"Well first period you have study, and I have US history…" I interrupted his rambling. "Oh that got changed; I'll be in that class now as well." He nodded.

"Then we have English together, and Spanish, and last period study, hey you're taking double study too? Then tomorrow we have science together and then I have study when you have western civ; Theology together third period and last period Calculus. How are you taking Calculus?" I shrugged.

"I had geometry in eighth grade, and took a trig and pre calc combo class over the summer so I tested into Calculus." He looked at me shocked.

"Well Kate looks like we have every single class together, except for one of our two studies! I don't care that it is extremely unlikely, I love this school."

"Come on Alex, let's go to Spanish." I tugged him along with me to the second floor until I realized that I had no clue where to go. All the classrooms were exactly alike. The second floor looked nothing like the third floor that I had grown accustomed to. The third floor was full of science labs, math rooms with whiteboards covering every wall, and a brand new tech wing, which is where Alex, Lanie and I had English. I saw a young looking woman in one of the classrooms and walked in she looked up at Alex and I.

"¡Hola! ¿Como te llamas?"

"Hola, me llama Kate." I replied easily.

"Hola, me llamo Alex." I looked at Alex he seemed to be staring at me, it was a little creepy.

Spanish passed quickly we discussed things we would be studying this year and discovered that it would be mostly culture. For the first project of the year, we were either supposed to plan a wedding in Spain or a quinceañera depending on if you were partners with a boy or girl. Surprisingly Alex was the only boy in the class and even more surprisingly the girls didn't seem to want to be partners with him. They all seemed to know each other and wanted work together, but they were also very kind and accepting of Alex and I. We got paired together by default and I had no choice but to begin planning my wedding with him.

After Spanish we walked off to study and decided to go to the cafeteria a privilege of upperclassmen was that they could have study in the cafeteria or library, seniors were even allowed to leave school for the eighty minute period or study in the courtyard.

"Hey Kate, what's our English homework again?" Alex asked me. He had a devious twinkle in his eye and I wondered what he was up to. I ignored it and went to grab my planner. I had just leaned over the table when I felt his fingers press into my side. I bit back the laughter that threated to bubble out I could barely hold it in. If Alex Rodgers found out I was ticklish I would never be safe. He frowned backed away and looked at me.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked one eyebrow up.

"No" I responded simply. He shot me a sad look and I just brushed it off, I would reveal to him that I was extremely ticklish when I knew I could trust him with that information.

"Alex would you like to start working on planning our wedding?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Okay well we can fly to Mexico from JFK right? You book the plane tickets and I'll research possible venues and churches." He nodded.

"Oh and you can be in charge of the hotel and the honeymoon." I said. I looked around the room and found Lanie I walked up to her.

"Lanie will you be my maid of honor?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you marring girl?" She asked somewhat amused.

"Alex Rogers, don't worry, it's only for Spanish class." I laughed and she did to.

"Girl you are going to be a force to be reckoned with. "

**Later that night, Alex POV**

I climbed up the stairs to my apartment. Quickly stopping in my room I took in every detail, my love for writing had forced me to become observant, I noticed everything about a room right when I walked in, I learned to pick up people's personalities in minutes. Kate gave off this vibe, this no shit good girl, I doubt she could be rebellious or bad but part of me craves that, I have another side though that loves this good girl placed right under my nose, forcing me to be better, to prove myself to her. I quickly grabbed a light gray tee shirt and some dark green cargo pants. I flew into the kitchen and made sure that mother would be out for the night. As soon as I was positive on her whereabouts I ran outside and ducked into a familiar alleyway.

Adrenaline pumped through me as I started to feel the beat of music in my chest long before the sound hit my ears. The vibrating bass surged through me calling to me, making my body move to the beat of the over powering music. I ducked into the club nodding to Lou at the door, I started to scan the place out of habit the room was dark as always, small bursts of light illuminated the dance floor and shined lightly on the dancers. I wormed my way into the crowd of people, everyone was formed in a circle. Pushing through the crowed I was shoved into the middle of the circle and looked on as a figure moved gracefully in front of me. Her graceful movements were strong and confident. Her legs were steady even as she balanced on the ball of one foot she never hesitated. Her moves were sensual she swung her hips and spun so simply it looked like it came as easy as breathing to her. I was totally in awe of the girl; she turned around and her familiar green eyes locked on mine, they widened for a minute but she quickly regained her composure. I should have known who she was from the way her dark brown curls cascaded down her back, realizing who she was made a jolt of emotion seep through my body. She smiled and sauntered over to me grabbing my wrist and pulling me more into the middle of the circle.

"Alex, funny meeting you here." I grinned and moved with her perfectly in synch, my body moved in time with the beat and looking into her eyes I could tell what she was planning. I looked down at her and noticed her outfit for the first time since I had arrived at the club. A dark hat with dark wash jeans complemented her skin tone the aqua colored shirt was a pop of color that I would have never suspected from her.

"So you like to dance?" I asked lifting her with ease. She grinned and rolled her eyes before I set her down. She dropped down into a split and came back up in no time.

"It's a habit I picked up somewhere, and you, you seem well acquainted with the art yourself." She stated simply. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head for a moment while she snaked around my body.

"This is my life, this club, it's where I go, it's what I do, and it's who I am. If I couldn't dance I wouldn't live." I said to her. We continued to dance without hesitation, still keeping up our conversation.

"Ah, great minds think alike I guess then." She grinned.

"Come on let's give these people a show and then we can go somewhere we can talk." I grinned at her conveying my approval of her plan. I lifted her unto my shoulders and spun her around. She flipped backwards off my body. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd surrounding us. We ran outside into the chilly but refreshing night.

"Wow Alex, you didn't tell me you could dance." She spoke quietly into the night. The darkness was like a blanket surrounding us, it made me feel comfortable, safe, I was open to talking.

"Ha, well you didn't either Kate." I said grinning. Her eyes shone in the night drawing me to look into them.

"Come on, let's stop at my house, I want to change before we go."

"Where are we going?" I asked as she ducked into a back window of a small white house. I followed her and was suddenly standing in a room with light purple walls, a bed and not much else.

"Oh, don't freak, we're meeting Lanie and Javi, or at least I am; I was going to teach them some dance moves so we could go the club together. Jenny and Kevin might tag along too, you should come." I nodded to her.

"Sounds good. Why are you getting changed?"

"Lanie wanted me to wear pink for some reason, I'm just gonna throw on a sports bra though, I don't want to have to put something together. Lanie said Javi was wearing gray so I guess you're good." She walked into her closet and immerged mere seconds later wearing a pink hoodie, black vest, and the same dark wash jeans and hat she was wearing before. The sleeves of her hoodie were cut in a circle at the top showing a beautiful portion of her shoulder. I hadn't noticed but Kate had a beautiful golden brown color to her, like she had been out in the sun; not to pale and not orange like that tan mom that was on the news, she was perfect, extraordinary.

"Kate you look amazing, extraordinary." I told her honestly.

"I wasn't going to wear this but it just jumped out at me. Come on Alex." She tugged me back out the window.

"Oh, and my room is only boring cause I sometimes dance in there, when I need to think about dancing in a small space." I nodded; she was smart, very smart, practicing moves in a small space because she knew she might be confronted with the situation and wanted to be prepared.

"It's not boring, it's nice. I like the space." I followed her as she ran and flipped easily through the city. Soon enough we were standing in front of Lanie, Jenny, Kevin, and Javier.

"Girl you look hot, and you brought along writer boy with you, you gonna teach him some moves?" Lanie asked.

"Haha, no Lanie, I did not bring him, he found me, and he will be teaching the guys." Kate said, I totally agreed with Lanie, and quite liked my new nick name.

"Well, how do we know you can dance? I think you should prove it first." Javier spoke up.

"Alright, Alex?" Kate looked at me expectantly. I pulled out my phone and put on a song that had a quick beat that was relatively easy to dance to. Kate walked in a circle around me punctuating each step with a beat of the music; she kept her eyes locked on my face.

"We are simply going to do what we did in the club Alex, lift me in the same spots." She said in a low voice that made shivers run down my spine. We started moving together again our bodies totally in sync and our eyes never straying from each other.

"Let's change this up a bit; you think you can keep up?" She asked me. I grinned.

"Bring it babe." She glared at me and took a measured step into my personal space she started dancing around me, sliding up and down my body, kicking her legs out and touching me from time to time .She slipped under my arm and arched her back, I easily supported her movements and countered them with my own. I lifted her above my head, and kept one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh trying not to think about the hold I had her in. When I dropped her down she decided to role under me, I easily dove over her and that's when I heard a gasp. We stopped dancing immediately I looked at Lanie's shocked expression and relaxed.

"Girl what is that?" Lanie asked facing Kate.

"What?"

"That!" She said pointing to Kate.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Lift up your shirt!" Kate did so without hesitation. I gaped at her as she so easily shed her top layer of clothing leaving her clad in a neon green sports bra.

"Kate! You never told me you had a bellybutton ring!" Lanie said. From this angle I could see her back and a small bit of ink popped out at me.

"Kate what is that?" I asked it was right at the base of her spine but just above her ass. A tender smile grew on her face.

"It's a bird. My mom, before she died that was her thing; she said birds represented true freedom and confidence." My eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry Kate." I pulled her into a hug. My heart was breaking for her but another part of me couldn't help but think of the way her soft body melded into mine.

"I love your bellybutton ring by the way Kate." I whispered in her ear trying to lighten the situation.

"If you're really, really lucky I might let you see my other piercing."

"Y-you h-have another piercing? W-where?"

"Nowhere you'll see anytime soon Alex." She grinned at me with a devious smile. We inched closer again until Lanie coughed. I could feel heat radiating off her.

"You do realize that you don't have a shirt on right, Kate?" Lanie asked. I looked down at her flat stomach and shiny belly button ring. I looked up and was distracted by her hard nipples showing through her sports bra. I groaned. She put her shirt back on. I sighed and realized that this girl was going to be the death of me.

**HEY! I'm not being very descriptive in the dancing scenes because I'm not a dancer and I wanted to leave room for you to picture the characters yourself. Tell me if I should try harder and be more descriptive in the dance scenes! BYE!**


	2. Jess is just as bad as Katie

**Sorry guys I had to take down this chap and re post because I called Alex, Rick. It's really hard not to do that. Also maybe if you're having trouble understanding who's talking you're not reading very well. **

"Hey, you guys seen an AP chem book around here anywhere?" A tall girl with deep red hair asked. Her bright green eyes matched mine, I felt like I was looking at a long lost sister, her facial features, body type, and posture looked so similar to mine.

"Woah Kate I didn't know you had a sister!" Alex said coming up to where I was with the tall girl.

"Hey, have you seen an AP chem book anywhere? And we are not sisters." She asked Alex, glaring at him as if to get him to fess up for having it. And for mistakenly calling us sisters.

"Uh I think I saw one lying in the lecture hall, did you leave it there?" Her eyes widened and a grin spread over her face.

"Than-"

"What's the lecture hall look like?" I asked interrupting the girls' thanks.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you have to be a junior but you've never been to the lecture hall? Where have you been?" The book was already forgotten, besides she probably had the online book anyway.

"How do you know that I'm a junior?" I asked a little defensive.

"Your books are a dead giveaway, also you're not that old but your definitely smart and know a thing or two about guys if you're hanging out with him." She said pointing to Alex. I raised my eyebrows at the girl.

"Also, everyone knows you're not that good girl you are trying to pretend you are, you'd have to be blind not to see the defiance in your eyes." I raised my eyebrows at her and looked over at Alex who had stopped listening to our conversation and was shifting through books in his locker.

"Yeah, see I don't want Alex to know that yet. Plus my dad would probably be pretty pissed if he actually knew what I did at night." I said in a hushed tone.

"I got you, I like your attitude, we should hang out sometime."

"Totally, this week, I'm ditching Friday. I'll drag Alex and Ryan, Espo, Lanie and Jenny along with me, you can come too, if you'd like. I'm calling it junior ditch day, like senior ditch day, but it's for juniors and at the beginning of the year."

"Nice, I like it, sounds great, I'll be there. What time are we meeting here?"

"6:30, we're going to Connecticut to Lake Compounds, it's kinda lame but they have a water park, free soda, and it's guaranteed that the kids are already in school. We'll pretty much have the place to ourselves." She grinned at me.

"Nice, what are you gonna wear?"

I was thinking daisy dukes and a cute shirt." Alex groaned. I looked at him.

"You got a problem?" We asked at the same time. We turned to each other and started cracking up.

"I'm Jess, and I'm a junior too by the way." She said grinning at me. Alex still just looked between us awestruck.

"Kay, what are you gonna wear?" I asked keeping up the conversation.

"Probably soffe shorts and a tee-shirt, seeing as I'm not looking to impress anyone." I glared at her for a second. Then I unleashed the full force of my eyes on her. Giving her the worst stare I could muster, remembering that Alex was right there.

"Woah, intense." He murmured. I shifted my full force death glare to him and his eyes widened.

"You are so insanely beautiful." Alex told me. I felt my eyes widen, I took a step towards him and licked my lips. Just then, Jess grabbed my shoulder and ripped me out of the empty hallway.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your sexy was showing." I looked at her incredulously. She rolled her eyes, a trait I tried frequently to repress.

"I thought you were going for sweet and innocent. You looked like you were about to take a bite out of that boy, or something of that boy's." My eyes widened in shock for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Oh come on Kate! First lesson you need to learn, if you're going for innocent, is you need to cut down on the eye contact. With your eyes you're just going to make him want you, plus it's totally obvious what you're doing. By having eye sex all the time, you're not giving off the impression that you're sweet and pure. No intense gazing into his eyes, okay? At least not yet; you know what? Your sleeping over my house tonight, were going to go over your plan of action." I just nodded my head and texted my dad. I wasn't going to be surprised again or argue when I was sure she would win any argument.

"Actually, make that your house; I need to go through your closet." Jess decided.

"Alright, you're coming home with me?" I asked. She nodded. We were about the same size, so I could lend her clothes.

"Cool, let's go, we'll be back here for ditch day tomorrow, and you can borrow clothes for that, so you don't need anything." She grinned and started walking toward the door.

"Hey Alex!" I yelled. People stopped to look, and I knew that this was the right time to claim him from the rest of the female population at the school. "I'll see you tonight, but I still expect you to be up tomorrow!" He grinned at me.

"Wouldn't miss it Kate." Jess looked over at me.

"What was that?" She asked in a curious but excited voice.

"I had to do something so that girls knew that they couldn't hang all over him. That was the most innocent way to do it missy. But now we'll get a visit later, oh well." I said in a snappy tone. She grinned.

"Gosh, I love the way you think! How old are you again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fifteen." She laughed. I looked at her curiously.

"I wish I had you're skills when I was that age. One question though, what do you mean we'll get a visit?"

"I mean I told him I would see him tonight, he was standing next to us when you said you were sleeping over my house, he will probably come knock on my bedroom window at some point tonight and expect to be let in." She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, spill, how does he know where your house is, let alone your bedroom window?"

"Well, I might have gone to the club last night, and I might have danced with him which could have led to me dragging him back to my house to change and then showing our friends some moves, which may have ended up in me taking my shirt of and showing him my tattoo and belly button ring?" I said like it was all hypothetical, I didn't know what she would think about it.

"That is perfect! You're making this planning thing really easy what else has happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we did have an interesting conversation during lunch yesterday, but that's pretty normal." I said.

"Yeah, real normal, normal people totally have a flirty banter all the time, and normal high school students have eye sex with someone they just met! Their word play was like verbal foreplay." Lanie said walking up behind me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're exaggerating Lanie, it wasn't like that."

"You know that's not true." I did the only thing I could, I shut my mouth and walking as fast as my legs would take to my dad's awaiting car knowing that Jess was right behind me.


End file.
